Fending For Herself
by ilovequinn11
Summary: What does Quinn do when Puck is a no good deadbeat, Finn finds out from Puck about her babys' father and breaks up with her, and her parents kick her out of the house?
1. Chapter 1

Fending For Herself 1

Hey guys, I hope you like! Please review! If I don't get at least five reviews by the fifth chapter, I'm ending it! In this story, Puck actually is a deadbeat and Finn already found out Quinn was pregnant with Puck's baby instead of his, and she is still a Cheerio. Enjoy!

Quinn walked through the halls, nervously looking to her left, and then to her right. It had been a full weekend since Finn had found out that she was pregnant with Puck's baby, not his, and she was going to face the wrath of the school today for the baby scandal.

How had Finn found out? Well, that idiot Puck got sick of people thinking that Finn had been the one that knocked Quinn up. He knew, even though Quinn was pregnant, and less popular then the special ed kids, that if people found out he got into her pants… um, more like skirt… that his popularity would go up. And so he did it. And Finn found out. Now Quinn felt shamed walking through the halls.

Everyone could see the self hatred and misery that swam in her eyes by way of tears. She stumbled into the choir room after school, practically collapsing in her seat, not bothering to listen to Mr. Schue drone on about how performing show tunes over pop music impresses the judges. Why bother? She was fitting into the typical minority of teen pregnancy. She was boyfriendless and virginityless. And soon to be parentless, when her parents found out. The only things keeping her from sucide were Cheerios and Glee Club.

And her little girl.

When Quinn got home, she ran upstairs to her bedroom, not even bothering to talk to her mother, who was sitting on the couch in the living room. Quinn changed out of her Cheerios uniform, and into a more comfortable outfit, which consisted of bare feet, a cotton tank top, and a pair of boy shorts. When her father got home at precisely 6:00, her mother called her downstairs for dinner.

Quinn dragged herself downstairs, sitting at the beautiful dinner table. Her mother had made cheesy lasagna, salad, bread with butter, and sparkling juice. Then, her mother brought out the gooey chocolate cake for dessert.

Quinn had barely cut herself a slice before their was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Quinn said. She jumped up from the table, and hurried over to the door, unlocking it and opening it. Finn was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at him.

"Coming to tell your parents the truth, Quinn."

"I'm not going to let you in!" she hissed at him.

He was much bigger then Quinn, and he was easily able to push her out of the way, especially with that swollen pregnant belly.

He shut the door, and then headed in.

Mrs. Fabray was the first one to look up. "Oh, hello, Finn! Hutch, it's Finn! Quinn hasn't been talking about you that much, lately. In fact, she hasn't really been talking at all lately! She just cries a lot, and runs upstairs without talking to us! Please sit down, maybe have some chocolate cake or lasagna!"

Finn shook his head, smiling. "Sorry, I just came to talk to you guys, I gave to get the car back to my mom by 6:45."

Quinn took her seat at the table again, feeling nervous about this.

"Your daughter has been hiding her pregnancy from you for quite a while. She was hiding the father of her daughter from me. I thought I was the father, even though we had never had sex, but then I found out she had cheated on me in a drunken one night stand with my former best friend, Puck."

Mr. and Mrs. Fabray looked surprised at their daughters' scandalous behavior.

"Quinn… You have five minutes to pack some stuff, and then get out of our house," Mr. Fabray said.


	2. Chapter 2

Fending For Herself 2

It didn't take Quinn long to face the reality of the situation, and she quickly ran upstairs to her bedroom. She grabbed a duffel bag. She put in her toothbrush, toothpaste, a couple changes of clothes, her Cheerios uniform, grabbed her book bag, and her prenatal vitamins, and a few more things, and then she ran into her parents' room.

Her daddy didn't have a wallet, he kept his money in a safe along with his valuables. She knew the combo. It was the numbers that spelled "Jesus" on a phone.

She tugged at the lock on the safe, and it snapped open. She took some money, along with a diamond necklace that she planned to give her daughter when she was born.

She took a quick look at the digital clock sitting on her mother's vanity. She had less then a minute left before she was kicked out of her house forever.

She ran back into her room, to the piggy bank made out of porcelain. She had saved seventeen years worth of allowances, birthday money, and Christmas money in here for emergencies. She never needed to use this money, because her daddy would just give her money if she wanted to go shopping. She placed the piggy bank in her duffel, and then grabbed her laptop and cell phone, also stuffing these into her bag. Then, she grabbed her car keys and walked downstairs, searching the faces of her parents.

"Daddy, please have mercy," she begged, but her father just shook his head. "You're a slimy, filthy disgusting disgrace to this family. Leave now, or else I'll call the police."

Quinn ran out of the house, with her stuff in tow, crying her eyes out. What could she do? She had no friends anymore, if she went to any of her familys' houses they'd think she was a disgrace just like her parents did, Puck was a deadbeat, and she wasn't with Finn anymore. Where would she go?

She decided that driving around for a little bit might help her thinking, so she slipped the key into the ignition, and began to drive backwards. She drove past the huge mansions in her neighborhood. Her heart kept breaking again and again when she saw the houses, because she had grown up with these people in those houses.

And now, she was leaving them. For good.

Quinn finally decided to drive to school and park in the parking lot. Luckily, she had a cashmere blanket and a pillow in the trunk, and she'd be able to sleep in the backseat until the doors of the school were unlocked. Then, she'd go to the bathroom, change into her Cheerios uniform, comb through her hair, and clean herself up a little.

And Quinn did just that. When she parked, she got out of the car and unlocked the trunk. She got her blanket and pillow, crawled into the backseat, and slept. She woke up to the sound of chattering voices. She looked up. Damn it! She thought. She had overslept. The tardy bell for first period had just rang. She quickly gathered her stuff, and ran to the bathroom. If Coach Sylvester saw her at school without her uniform on, she wouldn't be a cheerleader anymore.

She quickly changed out of the comfy tank top and shorts and into the tight red and white Cheerios uniform. Then, she applied her makeup, quickly put her hair into a ponytail, washed her face, and then set off running towards her locker.

She quickly put the combo in, and then tugged at it, but it wouldn't open. Great! She thought. Today had to be the day that her locker refused to cooperate.

She tried to combo four more times before it finally decided to open. Quinn shoved her things into the locker and got her stuff out for first period, which was Spanish. First period was the worst, because she had to sit and listen to Santana and Brittany gossip about her while she had to sit and watch Finn and Rachel flirting with each other.

Quinn ran to Spanish. Well, I'll just tell him the truth about what happened last night, she thought. She came into the room and made her way to his desk.

"Well, I'm glad you finally decided to show up, Quinn. Do you have a late pass?"

Quinn leaned down and whispered into Mr. Schue's ear, telling him all that had happened yesterday. He nodded, and then Quinn sat down at her seat without him even lecturing her about the dangers of oversleeping.

Quinn began taking diligent notes immediately. She wanted to be back in her comfy feather bed at home, massaging her swollen ankles, stomach, and back, which hurt from sleeping on the stiff leather in her car.

Quinn had never used to shower after third period gym, because she refused to get all sweaty over a gym class. Coach Sylvester liked the Cheerios to keep their sweat and blood for cheerleading practices. But Quinn desperately needed to shower, not having showered at home before coming to school.

The rest of Quinn's day dragged miserably. When it came time for Cheerios', Quinn dragged herself to the field. All she wanted to do at that moment was sleep her life away.

When she got out to where the rest of the Cheerios were, she started stretching. Finally, Coach Sylvester came out of her office and put Quinn out of her misery.

"Quinn, off the Cheerios," Coach Sylvester barked.

"What? Why?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about it for a while now. We don't want that baby coming out onto the hard, cold stage in the midair at Nationals, do we? And when I saw how pregnancy has affected your back handsprings, I had my answer. You're off the Cheerios. Put the uniform on my desk."

Quinn obliged.

Quinn ran to her car. She was no longer a Cheerio. She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or sad. She felt both.

Quinn unlocked her car, and then jumped in. Where should she go? Finally, she decided she was hungry, and she had to go to the diner on the corner.

_Sorry guys, I know it sucked, but please review anyway! This was really just a filler chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

Fending For Herself 3

Quinn drove to the diner at the corner of the street. She parked, got her wallet and purse, and then ran inside.

"Hello, can I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked. "Hi, can I have one cup of decaf coffee, and the lasagna special with fries?"

"Sure," the lady said. Quinn took a seat at the counter, and then noticed a woman who looked like she couldn't be that much older then Quinn, but she was battling a crying newborn and five year old girl. The girl was crying, begging for dessert, but her mother told her that they didn't have the money for dessert.

Quinn slid over so she was next to them. "Hi, I'm Quinn," she said, extending a handshake. The woman smiled at Quinn, and then shook her hand. She glanced down at Quinn's stomach.

"You're pregnant, darling?" she asked Quinn. "Unfortunately."

"How old are you?"

"17."

"Wow, I was that age when I had Mckayla. She's five now, and then I went and had Erik here."

Quinn smiled as the waitress slid her food in front of her. Mckayla rushed over, and asked, "Can I have a fry fry fry fry? Pretty please? I'll give you a nickel!"

"Mckayla, you already ate, that's not nice," her mother scolded her.

Quinn smiled, and said, "If she wants a fry, it's alright with me as long as it's okay with you."

Mckayla turned back to her mother, clasped her hands in front of her, and pouted her lips.

"Alright, Mckayla, one fry," she sighed.

"What's you name?" Quinn asked the woman.

"Jenifer. What's yours?"

"Quinn."

"I wanted to name Mckayla that for awhile," she laughed.

Just then, Erik started crying harder. "He wants to be fed," Jenifer explained. She picked him up and grabbed his stuff, shouting for Mckayla to come with her.

Quinn ate her food in silence, unti Jenifer and Erik came back.

Jenifer looked around her, and then her face grew pale. "Where's Mckayla?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Quinn replied.

"Oh no, she'll surely die if she's out, all alone, in this big world! She doesn't really have a sense of danger!"

Quinn saw Mckayla outside. She was standing in front of rush hour traffic, her arms spread out wide. The trucks were too close, and going too fast, to stop to save Mckayla.

Quinn, without thinking, jumped out of her seat and ran into the street. She picked Mckayla up, and dragged her to the sidewalk just in time to save Mckayla's life.

"Thank you, thank you!" Jenifer cried, rushing outside and wrapping Quinn up in a tight hug. Then she picked Mckayla up, hugging the girl tightly.

"Thank you so much!" Jenifer sobbed. "Where do you live?"

"Um, well… I got kicked out of my parents' house when they found out I was pregnant, I have nowhere to go. I have one small duffel bag of stuff, a piggy bank, and no job, no house or apartment."

"Well…" Jenifer thought. "I could get you a job working at a pizza place. The pay isn't that great at first, but at least it's something, and you'll probably be on cleaning duty. Also, the guy that runs it likes to take care of his people, so if I explain your situation, he'll give you an apartment or something. Trust me, this guy is great. He's the reason that me and didn't Mckayla starve to death."

"That'll be great."

Jenifer flipped her phone open, and then began dialing a number. When she hung up, Jenifer nodded and said, "You've got the job, Quinn!"


	4. Chapter 4

Fending For Herself 4

Quinn stepped into the slightly dirty pizza place. The manager, who Quinn guessed had been the one who Jenifer talked to, was the only one on shift. He was frantically trying to serve customers. Quinn had gone through another restless night in the backseat of her car, but Jenifer told her that the manager would give her the key to her new apartment after her first shift.

"Hello, I'm Quinn Fabray, your new employee," she said to the manager, extending a handshake.

The manager smiled at Quinn, and said, "Well, Quinn, I'm Bob Hutchinson, but you can just call me Bob."

"Nice to meet me. So what exactly is my job description?"

"Well, the starting pay is ten dollars an hour. You'll work from 4 to 6 on weekdays, and 9 to 12 on Saturdays. You have Fridays and Sundays off. If you can prove you're a hard worker, you'll get a raise and a promotion. Your job is to clean the restaurant. I man the registers and my wife, Rudy, cooks the food. So, cleaning is everything from emptying the trash to washing the dishes. We hardly have had any clean trays lately, and we've been struggling with that."

Quinn nodded, and then he said, "Come on, Quinn, come to the back so I can give you your uniform."

Quinn headed to the back with Bob. He got out a red apron, a striped cuff shirt, a visor, and a pair of black pants. Quinn took it, and then went to the bathroom to change.

When she came out, she headed to the back again and began to do the dishes. She scrubbed at them, putting them away when she finished. Then, she got out a bucket of water, a mop, a broom, and a dustpan. She began to sweep the floors, and then started to mop them.

Just then, two very familiar people walked through the door. Quinn froze in place. One was tall, with slightly messy hair, and smelled like sweat and cheap soap. The other was shorter, with slightly long brown hair. The two were Rachel and Finn.

And they were holding hands.

The first impulse Quinn had was to rush over and slap Finn across the face for telling her parents she was pregnant. The second was to run over and tear the two apart.

The third impulse she had was to rush to the bathroom and cry. But, instead, Quinn kept mopping the floors, but stayed close enough so she could hear Rachel and Finn talking.

"Hey sweet tart, you can get anything you desire."

Quinn felt the tears rush to her eyes. Finn used to call Quinn sweet tart. Not BERRY. Quinn needed a way to make Finn want her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Fending For Herself 5

After Quinn's shift ended, her boss gave her a key on a chain.

"This is to your new apartment," he told her. "The rent is fifty dollars a month, but I'll just deduct that from your paycheck and pay the landlord myself, so don't worry."

Quinn nodded faintly, and then headed out of the Slice Of Heaven, and to her car. They really need some streetlights out here, Quinn thought, looking around here. When I leave work in the winter, I'm going to be afraid of getting mugged or murdered out here.

Quinn opened the door to her car, and jumped in. She started the motor, and then drove to the adress Bob had told her.

When she got there, she got her wordly possesions out of the car, shut and locked the car, and then walked through the parking lot to the door. She opened it, and then walked in and headed for the front desk.

"Hello, I'm Quinn Fabray, the new occupant of apartment 119," Quinn informed the guy at the desk.

"Show me proof of your idenity and the room key," he told her.

Quinn rummaged in her purse, and then found what she was looking for, her drivers' license. She showed it to the guy, shoved it back in her purse, and then showed him the key.

"Alright," the guy said, nodding and writing something in a big book. "My name is William, Miss Fabray. You may go up to your room now." Quinn nodded, and then took the elevator to the 5th floor. She started searching for her room. Finally, she found it, but just then, she realized something. This apartment building looked familiar.

Too familiar.

Just then, she saw Mr. Schue step out of the apartment.

"Mr. Schue!" she nearly screamed.

Mr. Schue turned around, and saw Quinn. His face lit up immediately.

"Oh, hello, Quinn. What are you doing here?"

"I… I'm your next door neighbor now."

"Oh, welcome, Quinn. Why don't you come in for a few minutes?"

Quinn thought. Bob had told her that her apartment was fully furnished, all she had to do was unpack her stuff and go grocery shopping, which she planned on doing tomorrow. And Quinn would surely be so lonely, all alone, in that big apartment…

Quinn nodded. She headed into the apartment, and felt a cold pain stabbing at her heart. The apartment was all dusty and dirty. She headed into the kitchen and looked in the cupboards. There was nothing. Not even a single egg. She checked the fridge. The same situation was in there.

"Mr. Schue…" Quinn said, turning to face him. If she hadn't gone along with Terri's plan to adopt Quinn's baby and pretend it was her own, Mr. Schue wouldn't be in this situation…

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Schue," Quinn sobbed, falling against Mr. Schue's chest.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Why? Because it's my fault that you have no wife!"

"Quinn, your young, it's not your fault this happened, it's Terri's. You're a mother, you were just trying to do what was best for your baby, and you thought Terri was best. Besides, even if you refused to give Terri your little girl, she would've found another baby. It's not your fault." Quinn nodded, and then said, "How come you don't have any groceries? How come your house is a wreck?"

"Because I can't clean for all I'm worth, and it's the same situation with cooking."

"What have you been eating?"

"Restauarants or order in. Miss Pilsbury and I are dating, sometimes she brings food over for me."

Quinn nodded, and then said, "Mr. Schue, tomorrow's a Friday, which means I don't have work, because I have Fridays and Sundays off. I'm planning on going grocery shopping after school, do you want to go with me? I can tell you what's the best stuff to get."

Mr. Schue thought it over, and then nodded. "We don't have Glee tomorrow either, so that'll be fine. Meet me at my classroom after school."

Quinn nodded, and then said, "Mr. Schue, I also think it's a good idea that you take some cooking classes so you can learn how to cook."

Mr. Schue nodded, and then Quinn helped him clean his apartment a little, and then went to her apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Fending For Herself 6

"You ready?" Quinn was standing, in Mr. Schue's classroom, beside his desk. She was dressed in a white dress decorated with blue flowers, and had a pink cardigan over it to keep the bite of winter out.

"Hold on, Quinn, I just have to grade one more test, and then I'll be ready."

Quinn waited in silence as she watched his red pen fly across a page, and then he finished it and put it on top of the tidy pile on his desk. He got up stretched, gathered his things, and then the two began to walk towards the door.

When they got there, Quinn waved goodbye to Mr. Schue, telling him she'd see him at Jewel, and then ran to her car.

She started the engine and began driving, Mr. Schue following her. When they got there, they parked, and then they got out of their cars and began to walk to the building, getting grocery carts as they went.

They headed into the building and things went smooth for the first hour and a half, or so. Quinn helped Mr. Schue to figure out which brand of something which was better, considering the fat in it, the calories, and the price.

Then, when they were searching for bread, Quinn looked at the shelf, into the other aisle…

And saw another pair of blue eyes looking at her. The same woman that gave her those blue eyes.

"Quinnie?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Well, I have to tell you something." Her mother left her aisle, and shortly arrived.

"I kicked your father out yesterday. We're going a divorce, he was having an affair with some tattooed freak. Anyways, why don't you come home? We can transform the guestroom into a nice little nursery. Wouldn't you like that?"

Quinn stared at her mother. "Mom, I can't." "Why not, sweetie?" she asked.

"Look, you weren't there for me when I needed you the most. You were too afraid of making Dad to even stick up for your own, 17 year old, pregnant daughter. And now, I'm settled. I have a job at a pizza place, I've got my own apartment, and I've decided to keep my daughter and raise her… alone."

Judy stared at her daughter. "Quinnie, please come home," she begged.

"I already told you, I'm not coming home." the pregnant blond insisted.

"If you don't come home right this instant, Quinn Marie Fabray, I'll call you in as a runaway."

"Hey," Mr. Schue said, stepping between Judy and his student. "You can't do that, Ms. Fabray. With all due respect, you can't kick a child out of your house, and then make them come back."

Judy stared at him, venom in her gaze. "You stay out of this! Who invited you into this conversation, you retard?"

Quinn gasped, but Mr. Schue didn't flinch. He just said, "Well, I'm Quinn's next door neighbor. If any police come to her apartment, I'll tell the police that she didn't run away, but that you kicked her out."

Judy gave him a glare, and then walked off.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Quinn said breathlessly. "If you hadn't been here, she probably would've tried to drag me to her car by my hair."

"Well, I'm not going to let anyone harm you, Quinn," she said, pushing a blond strand of hair behind her ear.

Quinn turned red, staring at Mr. Schue. She had never noticed how cute he was.

And just when she was thinking that, Mr. Schue was thinking, "Wow, I've never noticed how hot Quinn Fabray is before. WAIT! WILL, SHE'S 17 YEARS OLD. SHE'S FREAKING PREGNANT, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! CONTROL YOUR FEELINGS FOR HER, UNLESS YOU WANT TO GO TO JAIL FOR DATING A MINOR. EITHER FORGET ABOUT QUINN, OR WAIT UNTIL SHE TURNS 18. SHE TURNS 18 IN A MONTH, YOU'LL BE ABLE TO WAIT THAT LONG FOR HER."

But that didn't stop him from standing close to her in line. Or to carry her bags for her, because everyone knows that pregnant women shouldn't carry heavy things.


	7. Chapter 7

Fending For Herself 7

Quinn smiled lightly at Mr. Schue as he set her graded Spanish test on her desk. It was an A+. Which was a surprise to Quinn. She had been a good student before she got pregnant, but now it was hard to concentrate, being so moody all the time.

Mr. Schue felt uncomfortable under Quinn's gaze, and quickly moved on to Brittany. He knew Quinn was now in love with him, and he was now in love with her too. But he didn't want to do something that he would later regret.

Quinn neatly put her test into her binder as the bell rang. She got up, walking off, her hair bouncing perfectly. She was the sight of perfection, even with a pregnant belly. Her blue dress looked sexy against her defined curves, thanks to pregnancy, and her face was so damn youthful.

Will, stop thinking about Quinn! He ordered himself. She's a minor. You can't do anything with her. It's illegal.

But he didn't want to forget about Quinn. If he couldn't do anything with her (yet, at least) he could think about her perfection.

He remembered the day Quinn, Brittany, and Santana came into the choir room after school to audition for Glee. Quinn was beautiful. He watched in awe as she danced. Her cheerleading skirt flew up, revealing her underwear. Her ponytail bounced around, and her breasts fought to get out of her tight fitting bra. He shook his head. Get back to work, Will, he told himself.

Quinn went to her locker, still thinking about Mr. Schue. Oh, he's so hot! She thought as she began to twirl the dial to the lock on her locker.

She knew he liked her, too, but she knew he didn't want to let his feelings show, just in case he lost control and had sex with her. What was there to be afraid of? She was turning 18 in less then a month!

Maybe if she was in a Cheerio uniform again, he'd feel differently. She opened her locker back up, and then began to rummage around. Finally, she found her red and white polyester Cheerio uniform. She needed to convince Coach Sylvester to let her back on the squad. She had to!

She went into the bathroom, and then changed into her uniform. Then, she walked down the halls to Coach Sylvester's office. Luckily, people didn't dar try to give her a slushie facial anymore, since they thought, since she had the uniform on, that she was captain of the Cheerios again. Well, she would be soon.

Quinn knocked on the door, and then Coach Sylvester shouted, "Come in!"

Quinn opened the door, and slipped in. "Santana, I hope you got a decaf latte for…" she stopped Quinn when she saw her.

"Quinn, what are you doing?"

"Standing in your office, in my uniform." "Why?" "Because I want back on that squad." "Well, I wanted a head cheerleader who wouldn't let a guy stick his junk into her, thus getting pregnant."

"Do you think any of the other Cheerios are virgins? I was the last one to lose my virginity, and it was because I felt fat that night and got drunk on wine coolers."

"I allow my Cheerios to become drunk and have sex as long as they have the decency to get on birth control."

"I was drunk!" "So? Quinn, you might as well admit it up front. You are never going to cheer again." "I'll show you I can still cheer."

Quinn moved Coach Sylvester's desk back. And then she did the routine with jump ropes that the Cheerios had been practicing lately. She had memorized it by watching them practice for hours. She did it perfectly, without a flaw, without being taught it.

When Quinn finished, Coach Sylvester said, "Quinn. Th-that was so b-beautiful. Your back on, full time. Same position."


	8. Chapter 8

Fending For Herself 8

Quinn walked into Mr. Schue's office, smiling. Her silky blond hair was back in it's rightful high ponytail, and she was back in her red and white Cheerios uniform.

Mr. Schue's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw Quinn.

"I did this for you," Quinn said, practically purring.

"What are you doing here, Quinn?" he asked.

"Coming to play with you," Quinn responded, pouting.

"Uh… okay, take a seat, Quinn." Quinn opted to sit on the edge of the desk instead of in a chair. Mr. Schue could see her underwear from where she sat, a temptation he didn't want to have.

"Quinn, why are you sitting on my desk?" he asked, in a weary voice.

"So we can play," she said, starting to mess with his tie. "Quinn, no, I'm sorry, but your too young. Maybe when your older."

"Promise?" Quinn asked, pouting again.

"Promise," Mr. Schue sighed. "Uh, Quinn, I'm having a meeting with a parent in five minutes, do you think you can… go?"

"Fine," Quinn sighed, getting off the desk and walking to the door.

"Bye, Mr. Schue," she said, blowing him a kiss and running out the door.

It felt so good to be in love. Well, for Quinn.

Mr. Schue's life was starting to turn into a nightmare.

Mr. Schue was at home. He was grading some homework and sipping a glass of iced tea, when he heard the sound of someone at the door.

"Who is it?" he called, setting his glass down.

"It's me…" an all too familiar voice said, in her all too calming way.

Suddenly, the door popped open, and in walked Quinn Fabray, still in her Cheerios uniform.

"Quinn, how'd you get a key into my house?" he asked.

"Oh, I borrowed it from Suzy Pepper," she said in a chipper tone. "You know, until you can make me a copy."

Mr. Schue nodded. "Come in, Quinn," he said hesitatingly. Quinn didn't hesitate, however. She stepped in, shutting and locking the door behind her. Mr. Schue didn't have an escape now.

She plopped herself down on the couch, smiling way too much. She leaned over, and locked her lips with his.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" he asked, as the blond struggled to take off his belt.

"We need to…"

"Have sex? No way, Quinn! You're a minor, I'm an adult! If anyone found out, I could go to jail."

"How could anyone find out?" "Well, suppose you told Santana that you slept with me. Santana would probably tell Brittany, who'd probably tell some other Cheerios. And then maybe a few Cheerios would be walking down the hall and talking about it, and then perhaps Miss Pilsbury or Principal Figgins were behind them and heard the whole thing. And you know about gossip. You may tell someone something, and then they might tell a few people, and those people would tell other people, and by the time the whole school knows about it, the story is completely changed.

"Are you saying you don't like me?"

"No, Quinn. I love you. Very much. That's why we can't be together."

"Please, you think I didn't do my research? I checked the Guide To Violating Minors, for the state of Ohio, and it said that, in the state of Ohio, an underage girl and a man could be together if they have a child. I'm turning 18 in two weeks, and besides, I'm pregnant. We can totally be together!"

Mr. Schue thought this over.

"Well, from now on, call me Will," he instructed her.

"Okay," Quinn said, nodding.

"Quinn, will you move in with me?" he asked.

"Yes!" Quinn said, nodding.

Will and Quinn talked everything over. Two days later, after school, Quinn gathered her stuff and moved into the tiny second bedroom in Will's apartment. Will didn't want his future bride working, especially when she was pregnant, so she quit her job.

"It's not much," Will said to her, standing in Quinn's new room.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. And it was. The curtains were simply beautiful. They were made of lace. There was a bed, dresser, closet. Quinn loved it, and the next day, Will took Quinn to get the rest of baby stuff at Sheets 'N Things that she didn't have yet.

They were comparing clothes that they wanted when Quinn looked up. Standing across the aisle, staring at them with an angry expression on her face was Terri.

Will saw her too, and decided that there was a perfect time to spark jealousy. He leaned over, and planted one on Quinn's lips.

Terri gripped what seemed to be a striped sheet, glaring at Quinn. They were done picking things out to buy, anyways, so Will gripped Quinn's arm and they ran to a register, still laughing. After Will had paid for the stuff, they got in the car and drove to eat at Olive Garden.

When Quinn excused herself to go to the bathroom, she saw a woman in there too.

"What do you want from me, Terri?" she asked, in a high, cold voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Fending For Herself 9

"What do you want from me, Terri?" Quinn asked, the fear evident in her voice. Thr bathrooms were secluded from the rest of the restaurant, and Terri and Quinn were the only ones who were currently in the bathroom. If Terri attacked her, no one would hear her screaming…

"My husband!" Terri growled, glaring at Quinn.

"Why? He's over you, he likes me now! It's not my fault you decided to lie to him and tell him you were pregnant and carrying his baby when you really weren't!

"I don't think your exactly Little Miss Goody Two Shoes yourself," Terri sneered at Quinn. "I heard that you got pregnant with your boyfriend's best friend, and lied to him about the father for several months, before he found out on his own." Quinn glared at Terri. "At least I didn't fake a pregnancy completely!" she hissed. "Do you know how much you hurt Will by doing that?"

"Well, your half the reason to blame. You were my partner in crime."

"Only because I thought if I wanted anyone to get my baby, it would have to be Will," Quinn told Terri. "I thought he would be a good father to my baby. I never meant to hurt him."

"I want the baby," Terri told Quinn.

"WHAT?"

"Give me the baby once she's born. That way, I'll come to Will and tell him that I actually did get pregnant with his baby, and that he should come back to me, for the babys' sake."

"No way!" Quinn said, pushing past Terri and going to the bathroom. When she flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall, she was still there.

Quinn ignored her, walking to the sink, and washed her hands. Then, she opened the door and walked back to Will.

"What's the matter?" Will asked Quinn. "You look all white and flushed."

"Nothing," Quinn lied.

When they got back home, Quinn flopped on the couch, flipping through the channels with the remote, searching for something good on TV to watch. She found nothing.

She lightly threw the remote back on the coffee table, and then fell to sleep. She could feel Will covering her with a quilt, and then she closed her eyes, thinking of babies and sheep.

"Quinn, are you excited for your party tomorrow for your 18th birthday?"

Quinn looked up from the new issue of Teen Vogue, which she was flipping through. "Yeah!" she said. "I'm so excited, Will. We're having pizza and pop, right?"

"Yup. As a matter of fact, I'm going now. I have some party related business to attend to. Quinn, while I'm gone, can you order in the pizza and pop from the pizza parlor?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. Can we get pepperoni, please? That's my favorite!"

"Yeah. Get pepperioni, cheese, and sausage. For pop, get Pepsi, Sprite, and iced tea. Quinn, what kind of cake do you want for your birthday?"

"Chocolate, ice cream cake."

"Alright, bye, Quinn!" Quinn waved goodbye to Will, and when he was out the door, she leaned over and picked up the home phone. She dialed the pizza parlor and placed her order, to be delivered at home at three 'o clock. She was excited. In one day, she could legally be with Will!

The next day, at five in the evening, the party was in full swing. All the Glee kids had come, along with Will's parents, James and Mary. They were nice, but they were shy around all the teens, and they just stayed in the corner.

Will had bought Quinn a DKNY black ruffle mini dress with a sash in the back that tied to wear to the party. Quinn had a matching black headband in her hair.

"Hey, Quinn," Santana said, grabbing Quinn's thin wrist. "Look, Brittany's doing a striptease for money!"

Soon, they opened presents. Quinn got a lot of nice stuff. She put her stuff away in her room, and then they did cake.

Quinn had to blow out the candles and make a wish in her head. Her wish was no doubt. She wished that she gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl and that she married Will.

Oddly, at the time she blew the candles out, it was the exact minute that she had been born.

And that had to count for something. Right?


	10. Chapter 10

Will came running into the room when he heard Quinn. He found Quinn laying on the floor, screaming his name, her blond hair going every which way.

"Quinn, are you alright?" he asked, kneeling beside the distressed pregnant girl, who was still on the floor.

"I think I'm in labor, Will!" Quinn moaned. She grabbed at her huge belly, wincing in pain as another contraction washed over her. "Will, it hurts so much!" she hissed.

"Don't worry. I'll get help for you," he said, putting a hand to Quinn's sweaty forehead.

"Are we going to the hospital?" Quinn asked him.

"Not yet, Quinn," he said. "See, if your not that dilated yet, they'd just send us back home. So you can lie on the couch for awhile, and then I'll drive you to the hospital." He leaned down and took Quinn's soft, small feminine hands in his own large, rugged hands and helped to pulled her up off the floor.

"I don't think I can walk," she told him.

"Lean on me," he replied. "I'll help you. I'll catch you if you fall." Quinn leaned her body on Will, and let him help her walk out into the living room. "Here," he said, gently laying Quinn to rest on the couch. The couch had just been bought, and it was very comfortable, made of soft leather. Quinn reached over with her arm and grabbed a big, green quilt that had been given to Will by his mother.

"Thanks." Will headed into the kitchen, and got a huge glass of water.

Quinn quickly downed the glass and, with a refreshed sigh, handed the glass back to Will. Quinn's mouth felt like it was covered with dry, scratchy sandpaper, and it felt so good going down her throat. Did giving birth to a baby make you really thirsty? Quinn had no idea. She would have to ask her Health teacher. If she ever got through this, that is.

Quinn felt another contraction hit her. "Ow!" she gasped, gripping at her stomach.

"Are you alright?" he asked, coming back into the small, comfy living room and handed her the newly refilled glass of water.

"Thanks," she said, taking the glass again and gulping it down. They stayed there for another half hour, until Quinn got a contraction that was so bad, it blinded her and she screamed without even knowing it.

"I think it's time to go to the hospital," Will told Quinn. He stood up and slowly helped Quinn get off the couch. But it was hard, since she was huge, aching, pregnant, and _miserable._

"Thanks," Quinn whispered as she sharply grabbed at his shoulder.

"No problem," he replied.

It took them a long time. The elevator was down, and they had to go down fifteen flights of stairs. Not a fun thing to do when you're heavily pregnant and about to give birth. But finally they were out to the car. They got in, and Will let Quinn crawl into the backseat so that she could lay down. "Oh, wait!" Quinn cried.

"What's the matter?" Will asked, turning to face the pregnant girl.

"I left my hospital bag in our bedroom closet! It's a duffel bag, a whole bunch of things I'll need at the hospital." Quinn really didn't fancy the idea of walking all that way up all those stairs to get her stupid duffel bag.

"You stay here; I'll run back up and get it." The cold winter wind bit into Will as he shut and locked the car back up. He hoped Quinn would be okay while he was running back upstairs to get her duffel bag. He really hoped some creep wouldn't come along and try to murder her or rape her. That would be terrible. And he really hoped Quinn wouldn't start to deliver all alone, locked up in the car. It was snowing heavily now, and Quinn was afraid that they'd get snowed in and Will would have to deliver the baby. The thought both excited and terrified her at the same time. Will came running back to the car, the duffel bag strapped over his left shoulder.

"Will, do you think we'll get snowed into the car?" Quinn asked.

"No, Quinn, not if we hurry." Will set the duffel bag in the backseat with Quinn, and then got in and started the engine up. They began to drive, and Quinn felt the contractions getting worse and worse.

"Will, I'm going to be so sorry if my water breaks all over your car," Quinn whispered.

"Don't worry about it," Will replied. "I was going to get a new car anyways. This car isn't safe for babies," he explained to a shocked Quinn.

"Will, don't worry about it. I'm not even sure if I'm keeping it."

"Of course you are," Will insisted. "We didn't buy all that baby stuff for nothing."

"I agreed to buy all that stuff because sometimes the adoption process can take sometimes take several years."

Will pulled up into a parking spot at the hospital. He grabbed Quinn's arm, and pulled her out of the car. Just as she got out of the car, her water broke. Will slowly helped her walk towards the hospital. When they were halfway across the parking lot, a team of nurses came running towards them, pushing a wheelchair. They took Quinn from Will, and pushed her down into the wheelchair. Then, they began to run towards the hospital as Quinn felt the contractions get worse and worse.

_God, why did I ever let Puck touch me? _Quinn thought. _Not only did I lose my boyfriend, friends, my body, and the Cheerios because of him, but I wouldn't even be going through all this pain if it wasn't for him. I'd still be at my house, being the perfect girl that everybody wanted to be. Being Daddy's Little Girl. And if I was going to have sex with him, why didn't I just make sure he had a condom on? That's the least I could've done! I'm never letting that jerk touch me again!_

They pushed Quinn through the doors of the hospital. The hospital smelled fresh and clean. They wheeled Quinn into a room. They carried her into the bathroom, where a team of fellow female nurses came and helped her get into her hospital gown. They took her hair out of it's braid, and then they laid her out in the bed, her hair a horrible mess.

Just outside, Quinn could hear Will and a doctor arguing. "I'm sorry, but if your not the father or a family member of Miss Fabray, I'm afraid you can't come in."

"Doctor?" Quinn called, groaning as a new contraction overtook her. "Doctor?" she repeated.

"Yes?" the doctor turned to face her.

"Let him come in when I deliver my baby," she said.

"I'm sorry, Miss Fabray. But hospital policy-"

"I'm pregnant and very hormonal right now. LET. HIM. IN!"

"Alright, alright, Miss Fabray," the doctor said. "You may go in," he said to Will.

Meanwhile, a female doctor slightly lifted up Quinn's ugly polka dot hospital gown.

"Alright, Miss Fabray, when your next contraction hits, I need you to push with all your might, no matter how painful it is. Alright?"

Quinn agreed with a quick shake of her head.

"Will?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, Quinn?"

"Can you call… the gang?"

"All of them?"

"Yes, all of them."

Just then, her next contraction hit, and she pushed with all her might, just like the doctor told her to.

"Good job!" the doctor encouraged her. "Two more pushes, and the babies' head will be out."

A couple more pushes later, the whole gang arrived, and they had the same problem coming into the room as Will did.

"My God, let them in!" Quinn shouted in exasperation.

"Fine," the doctor said, and everyone was allowed to come in.

Puck rushed to Quinn's side. "Quinn, are you alright?"

"Oh, now you care?" she snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"I mean that you left me alone and you didn't bother to worry about how the girl that was carrying your baby was doing. You refused to help me buy prenatal vitamins or maternity clothes. None of that!"

"Look, Quinn, I'm sorry," he said, leaning down and attempting to kiss the girl.

"Get off me!" she shouted, pushing him away.

"Hey!" he said.

"You're not sorry," Quinn said.

_All this time I was wasting_

_Hoping you'd come around_

_I've been giving out chances every time_

_And all you'd do is let me down_

_And it's making me this long_

_Bub baby, I think I've figured you out_

_And your thinking we'll be fine again_

_But not this time around_

_You're not sorry…_

"Fine then, if that's how it has to be," Puck yelled before storming out.


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn didn't mind at all that Puck had yelled at her and then stormed out. She was in love with Will now. She had never been in love with Puck. He had just used her for sex in a drunken one night stand. He never loved Quinn. He lusted for her.

Quinn stared down at her beautiful baby girl. Her hazel eyes were innocently wide. Her skin was pale, just like her mother, and she had a tuft of blond hair on her head.

"Alright, Miss Fabray. It's time to make a decision. Do you want to give your girl up for adoption, or do you want to keep her?" A nurse asked Quinn. Quinn looked at the woman, and then wrinkled her nose. The woman had frizzy brown hair, and was wearing a pair of green scrubs.

Quinn's hazel eyes stared down into her daughter's ones. Her daughter was looking upset, as if she could tell that her mother was about to abandon her.

_How can I abandon her? _Quinn thought. _I had sex with her father and created this little bundle in my arms. How can I make her and bring her into this world, and then just leave her? Just abandon her, leave her to fend for herself? _Quinn thought that doing that would be like what her parents did to her. Throw her out, all alone, into the cold adult world, when she needed them the most. And Quinn wouldn't be doing it alone. She'd be doing it with Will.

She looked over at him. He was wearing a blue sweater and pair of jeans. His curly hair was jelled back. He was staring at her, waiting, just like everyone else in the room, to make her decision.

"I'm going to keep her," Quinn told the nurse.

She nodded, and then bustled out of the room. "I knew you'd do it, Quinn!" he exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and hugging Quinn. They began to draw together, as if being controlled by magnets. Will pressed his lips against Quinn. Even though she was in an ugly hospital gown and drained, both physically and emotionally, she couldn't help by press her lips even harder against his. She loved him so much. She wanted him to be the father of her baby and be her husband.

When they separated for air, Quinn broke the ice. "Will, please sign the birth certificate as my baby's father. Please."

Will stared long and hard at Quinn, and then said softly as he, once again, drew close to Quinn, "It's just like being fifteen again, and in love with Terri…"

"But it won't turn out that way, right?" Quinn murmured as her and Will kissed once more.

"No way," he replied.

"Hi, I have the birth - Oh, I see that you too are a little bit busy," an unfamiliar nurse said, giggling with embarrassment.

Will instantly got off the bed and went back over to the hard plastic chair he had been sitting in before.

"I've got the birth certificate," the nurse repeated. "Here."

She handed it to Quinn. The new mother signed the mother signature, and Will signed the father part. "What do you think we should name her?" Quinn asked.

"How about Summer?" Will suggested.

"I love that name!" Quinn exclaimed in a bright, chipper voice.

So she named her daughter Summer.

Her hospital room was small, and she felt very claustrophobic with all the doctors, nurses and visitors swirling about the room and Quinn was happy when it was time to go home.

She may be a mother at eighteen, but she had one adorable boyfriend. And nothing was better then that.

Quinn was happy to get home to the cozy apartment. She settled Summer into her crib, and then sat down on the couch to watch TV. She turned the set on, and then began to watch this story about this one girl who didn't know she was pregnant until she went into labor.

"Imagine that happening," Will said as he handed Quinn a root beer.

"I know, talk about it," Quinn replied, taking the root beer and drinking in a large gulp.

"I know," Will said. He took a velvet box out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Quinn asked, putting a hand on her heart. She thought she already knew.

"Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a princess cut diamond ring.


	12. Chapter 12

Quinn gasped and put a small, feminine hand over her glossed mouth. Will, however, didn't respond at all. He just stared peacefully at Quinn.

"Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?" he repeated.

Quinn slowly nodded. "Yes, Will. Yes, I will marry you!"

He leaned close to the blond, and pressed his lips smoothly against hers. He wrapped his rough arms around her slightly round waist, making the kisses deeper and more passionate.

"I love you," he murmured, brushing a strand of blonde hair away from her eyes.

"I love you too, Will. It's just that…"

"Just what?"

"Forget it. Never mind," Quinn snapped. She marched to their bedroom and sitting herself on the bed. Closing her eyes tight, she allowed the tears to fall freely down her face, wrapping her face in the blanket.

"What's wrong, Quinn?" Will asked, standing in front of her.

"What's wrong? I feel like a Terri replacement, that's what's wrong!" Quinn shoved her blonde head back into the comforter, ignoring Will, who was rubbing soothing little circles on her back.

"Quinn, I can tell you right now. You are not a Terri replacement."

"I'm not, huh? Then how come you picked me? How come you didn't take Santana in, what with her crazy abusive family?"

"The reason is because I love you, Quinn. I love Quinn Fabray."

"Really? I'm blonde. Like Terri. I have hazel eyes. Like Terri. I'm the captain of the Cheerios. Like Terri."

"Quinn, trust me, you're not like Terri. Terri is an aggressive person; while you may have your bitchy moments, you're naturally a caring person on the inside. You're not a psychopath, like Terri. She was willing to pretend to be pregnant and adopt a child from a confused, pregnant teen girl and planned on me never finding out and thinking that little girl was mine. I love you much more than I did Terri."

Quinn finally lifted her head from the damp comforter. "Really?"

"Yes, Quinn. I'll take care of Summer for a while, you go and make plans for the wedding." Quinn nodded, beaming. She was so excited.

"I can't believe you're getting married to Schue, girlie!" a fellow popular girl said to Quinn as the girls marched through the halls.

"Well, we are," Quinn told her. She couldn't stop grinning.

"What are your budget cuts for the wedding?"

"None. Will told me that he has a ton of money." Quinn grinned as the two girls stopped at Quinn's locker and Quinn began to fiddle with the dial.

"What kind of dress do you want?"

"I want a beaded dress, for sure. I want it to be long and flowing, but easy to dance in. I want the top to be a halter-style top."

"That sounds awesome. Who are the bridesmaids going to be?"

"Santana, Brittany, Charlotte, Abby, and Eliza."

"I thought Santana was really mean to you when you were pregnant? Well, really, all of those girls were mean to you when you were with child. Except for Brittany, of course."

"Nobody else wanted the role." Quinn got out her books for Geography, and then waved goodbye to her friend, heading towards class.

"Quinn, would you prefer lilies or roses for your bouquet?" Brittany asked, standing in the doorway, accompanied by Santana. _Shocker._ Quinn was in her apartment, at Will's desk, doing some calculus. Quinn had made Brittany and Santana her official wedding planners, which is why they were asking her a whole bunch of questions about what she wanted at her wedding.

"What kind of roses?" Quinn asked, shoving her calculus homework aside. She could finish it later.

"White or red roses," Santana replied, lusciously chewing a piece of gum, throwing it around with her tongue. The thought made Quinn want to rush to her daughter's side and cover her eyes from the horrific site. Santana could even chew a piece of gum in a sex filled way. It looked like she was giving oral, with the way her tongue was throwing the gum.

"White," Quinn replied, absently playing with a loose strand from her ponytail.

"Quinn, you know Coach Sylvester's rule," Brittany gently chided. "Any loose strands from you're ponytail and you're off the squad."

"I'm sorry, Britt," she replied, taking the ponytail holder out of her hair. Her blonde hair gracefully tumbled out, and she continued to speak to Brittany while frantically finger combing her tangled blond hair. "It's just that with taking care of Summer and planning the wedding, I can't think straight."

"Don't worry." The dutch Cheerio focused her intense gaze on Quinn. "You'll get through it."

The blonde had finally said the right thing for once.


	13. Chapter 13

Fending For Herself 14

Will's heart fluttered nervously as Quinn and her pervy Cheerios' uniform got ever closer to him. She had Summer in her arms, and seemed so confidently relaxed. Her wavy hair flew in slow motion as if she was in a shampoo commercial.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked.

"Nervous!" Quinn barked. "I mean, the wedding is two weeks away, and everything is going wrong. The order of vanilla frosting didn't come in on time, so our cake has to be full chocolate instead of half and half. My dress hasn't come in yet! One of my bridesmaids broke her leg and can't be in the wedding, and I don't know what the hell my hair is doing!" "Quinn, calm down!" Will told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You need to relax. Take deep breaths!"

Quinn did as she was told, letting her stomach fill with air and then slowly go out.

"Everything's going to be alright," he told her.

"But…" Quinn began, but she was interrupted by Will. He put a finger to her mouth, and then silenced her with a kiss. It was sort of awkard, however, because Quinn had Summer in her arms, so the two couldn't really touch that much without hurting Summer.

Emma stared long and hard at the two.

"So why did you call me here, Emma?" Will asked.

"Well," Emma said, polishing a grape as they spoke. "I wanted to talk to you about your affair with Quinn Fabray."

"Yeah?" Will asked, rubbing his shoulders. He was cold, and he desperately longed for the warmness of making out with Quinn in his cozy apartment.

"Well, I just…"

"What are you trying to say, Emma?"

"I just… Don't approve."

"Really?" Will asked, raising his eyebrows at the guidance counselor.

"Yes. She's young, Will; just barely legal. And she's been through so much this past year, I don't want her to get hurt…"

"You think I would hurt that girl?" Will asked, his face red. He was angry now.

"Will, she went from being the virginal captain of the Cheerios to being the homeless pregnant teen to being the engaged teen mother. I just don't think getting married would be good for her at this point."

"Don't you think Quinn should make that decision?" Will asked the redhead.

"Well, she's young, and she makes rash decisions. I just don't want her to have that life, at least not yet. If she gets married to you, she's stuck here in Lima for the rest of her life. However, if she doesn't, she gets a full scholarship to Harvard; full ride."

"Emma, I can't talk to you anymore," Will told her, standing up and leaving.

"Oh, you're a sweetie!" Quinn giggled to Summer.

"Gao gao! "the girl said, before cracking up into a fit of giggles.

Quinn set the small girl in her lap, grabbing the baby comb and running it through her daughter's hair. It had been a couple months since Quinn gave birth to her daughter, but she couldn't imagine what life would be like without her.

"Are you excited for Mommy to get married?"Quinn asked, looking through the mirror into her daughter's big blue eyes. "I am too," Quinn told her. "I love Will, and he loves me back." Just as Quinn finished brushing her hair, she felt something in the back of her throat. She jumped off the bed and made it to the toilet just in time. Will had just came into the apartment, and when he heard the sound of Quinn retching, he ran to the bathroom.

"Oh no, Quinn!" he said, grabbing Summer from his fiance and putting her in her crib. Just as she began to puke again, he grabbed her blonde hair and held it so it didn't get any vomit in it.

"I don't feel so well," Quinn moaned. Will leaned down, picking her up, and carried her into their bedroom, gently settling her under the covers on her bed.

"Well, you don't feel hot," Will told her, putting a hand to her forehead. "I'll go get you some apple juice," he told her, leaving and heading to the kitchen.

Quinn, however, was thinking of two weeks ago, when Will and her had sex for the first time. They had used a condom, but it broke right in the middle of the session.

"_Hey, Quinn," Will said, coming up to the blond, who was putting Summer to bed._

"_Hey," Quinn practically purred, spinning around. Will's heart jumped to his throat as he saw what Quinn was wearing. A really short pair of shorts and a very low cut tank top. He hadn't noticed, because over that she had on a robe._

"_Bye," Quinn told Summer, giving her a kiss on the forehead, and she grabbed Will, pulling him to the bedroom, giggling as he undressed her…_

"_Here," Will said, coming back into the room. He had the puke bucket, some towels, and some apple juice. He gave it to Quinn, and she took a tiny sip._

_Will sat at the edge of the bed. "Can we talk, Quinn?" he asked._

"_Of course," Quinn told him, and he filled her in on the details of his conversation with Emma, but she didn't really pay attention, only showing any acknowledgment of understanding when he was done, as she nodded._

"_Will?" Quinn asked._

"_Yes?" he replied._

"_Um… You know two weeks ago, when we had sex?"_

_Will nodded._

"_Well, I think I might be… pregnant again."_


	14. Chapter 14

Will seemed shocked by the news. He stood frozen to the spot, but then he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Quinn said.

"Have you taken a test yet?" Will asked, brushing his long fingers through his curly brown hair.

"No," Quinn told him.

"Well, do you want me to run to the store and get a test?" he asked.

Quinn nodded, trying to fight back the tears that were gathering at the corners of her eyes. Even though she was getting married and was already a mother, she just couldn't lose everything again over another teen pregnancy when she had just gotten everything back "Yeah," Quinn said, nodding, and then the tears flowed freely over her eyes.

"Don't worry," Will said, patting her head. "If you pregnant again, we'll deal. It's no big deal, Quinn. At least you'll be married this time."

Quinn laughed, burying her head in the comforter as Will put his coat and shoes back on, saying goodbye to his wife and stepdaughter before leaving.

And that's the way Finn found Quinn when he stopped by the apartment.

"Hey, uh, what's up?" he asked.

"Not much. What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Quinn asked.

"Mr. Schue gave me a spare key to his apartment a few months ago for emergencies and what not. I stopped by because I wanted to see if he wanted to go over some dance steps for Glee. Why are you crying?"

Quinn sat up, mad at Finn for what he had done to her with her parents, but she got over it when she looked into his pleading eyes. It was obvious he knew why Quinn was just sitting there silently.

"Alright, but promise you won't tell," she told him.

"I promise," he said, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"I think I might be pregnant. Not with Puck's baby, obviously, but with Will's."

"Wow, that's kind of a big deal," he told her, giving her an awkward pat on the back. "Not only will it be your second teen pregnancy, but if you are indeed pregnant, you'll be giving Mr. Schue his first child."

"Oh!" Quinn said, raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows. "I never thought of it that way."

But then Quinn began to feel bad, because she had acted so negative when Will had obviously wanted to be happy at the possible conception of his first (real) child.

"Well, I'll go over the dance steps with you if you want," Quinn told him.

"Really?" he asked, his face lighting up.

"Yeah, I've got nothing better to do. Summer's taking a nap and Will went to the store to get a box of pregnancy tests. Besides, I helped him decide on the choreography last night, so I'm pretty much an expert on it now."

"Cool, Quinn. And I'm really sorry for telling your parents… about you being pregnant."

"It's alright. I should've told you about Puck."

The two headed into the cozy living room. Finn moved the furniture while Quinn got the music started to "You Belong With Me."

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in my room; it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she don't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

"So do you know what we're doing with singing?" Finn asked.

"Rachel, Santana and I will be doing lead vocals. The rest of the girls and you boys will be doing backup, and we'll all be dancing." Quinn showed Finn the dance steps, giggling a little when he tripped over his large feet. "It's like this," Quinn told him, showing him the move again and again until he got it right.

"Back," Will announced. "Finn, what are you doing here?" he asked, surprised.

"Just practicing the routine for 'You Belong With Me,'" Finn answered.

"Oh, okay. Well, Quinn, I got your pregnancy tests."

"Thanks," she told him, walking over and taking the box. "I'll be back in a few minutes," she told Will, offering up a fake smile so he wouldn't know that her insides were being ripped apart. She headed into the bathroom, locking the door.

She took out the first one, glad that Will had gotten the blood tests, as sometimes the urine tests weren't accurate.

She took the test, waiting for the timer to go off. When it buzzed, she picked it up, taking it outside and stealing a glance at it. There were two pink plus signs.

Quinn walked up to Will, handing him the test. She smiled at him, but then ran to the bedroom, collapsing on the bed again in tears.

"Uh, bye, Mr. Schue. See you in Glee tomorrow. Hope, um, hope Quinn is feeling better tomorrow."

"Bye, Finn," Will said, waving as the tall boy walked out of the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Oh, you look so pretty," Mercedes whispered to Summer. It was the day of the wedding, and everyone was at the church. The girls of the wedding (including the Glee girls who were helping everyone get ready) were getting ready in the bathroom. The boys were getting in the boys' bathroom.

"You nervous?" Santana asked Quinn.

"A little," Quinn admitted. She had her halter style dress. Her hair was half up and half down, and she had her veil covering her face. It had been decided that Finn, even though he was the same age as Quinn, would walk her down the aisle, since there friendship was repaired, and they had been together a long time. He had been the only person that was able to see Quinn's true personality for a long time.

Santana, Brittany, and the other Cheerios were in long, flowing, light blue dresses. Their hair was up in ponytails, held back with rhinestone barrettes. The music to "The Bridal Chorus" began to play softly, which meant that they had to go out the bathroom and into the foyer.

"Come on," the girls urged, getting off their stools and hurrying out the door. Emma had been assigned to watch and take care of Summer during the wedding, and she walked out too, holding Summer.

The wedding began to start, as the ring bearer and flower girl (niece and nephew of Will) began to walk down, and then the bridesmaids went.

Will was standing there, looking very handsome. His hair had been gelled back, and he was wearing a brand new tuxedo that he got for the occasion.

It was now Quinn's cue and she began to walk down the aisle with Finn. It seemed as if she couldn't get there fast enough.

As Quinn went away from Finn to stand with Will and the priest, Will gave him a hug and a pat on the back.

"William Schuester, do you take Quinn Fabray to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, in richness and poverty?"

"Yes," Will said softly, smiling at Quinn. She playfully blushed.

"Quinn Fabray, do you take William Schuester to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, in richness and poverty?"

"Yes I do," Quinn said with power in her voice.

"Good. I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Will leaned toward Quinn, lightly kissing her lips. Quinn pushed against him with force.

Then they began to walk out the door, arm in arm, as the guests began to get out of the pews and follow.

It was at the reception. The reception was in a ballroom in a big fancy hotel, and after the wedding, Quinn and Will would spend the weekend there, and Will's parents would take care of Summer in their apartment.

Quinn smiled, surveying the full tables of food. Waiters and waitresses bustled about, taking drink orders.

"Hey Quinn," Will said, coming up to his new wife. "Our first dance is coming up in five."

"Okay," Quinn said, waving him away. "Go get ready. I'll see you in five."

"Okay," Will said, kissing Quinn on the forehead, and then he ran away. Quinn smiled as the lyrics to "True Colors" came on. She remembered when the Glee club sang "True Colors." It wasn't a typical wedding song, but it was still beautiful, and that's why Quinn picked it.

She walked over to Will, holding his hands, and began to slow dance with him.

_You with the sad eyes _

_Don't be discouraged _

_Oh, I realize _

_It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all _

_And darkness still inside you _

_Make you fell so small _

_But I see your true colors _

_Shining through _

_I see your true colors _

_And that's why I love you _

_So don't be afraid to let them show _

_Your true colors,_

_True colors, are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow._

_Show me a smile then, _

_Don't be unhappy, _

_Can't remember when I last saw you laughing _

_If this world makes you crazy _

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up _

_Because you know I'll be there _

_And I see your true colors _

_Shining through _

_I see your true colors _

_And that's why I love you _

_So don't be afraid to let them show _

_Your true colors,_

_True colors, are beautiful, _

_Like a rainbow _

Quinn smiled as they drew apart, Will giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I better go check on Summer," Quinn said, hurrying away. Summer was good. She was lying there happily, staring at the ceiling.

"I love you, sweetie," Quinn whispered. She got a glass of champagne, and then went over to Will.

"Will, I think now is the perfect time to tell everyone about me being pregnant again," Quinn told him.

"Quinn, I don't think you should do it so early. There is a high risk of miscarriage in the first trimester," Will told her.

"Please?" Quinn begged. She had gotten over being upset about it, and now she was excited to tell everyone that she had another bun in the oven. Plus, it didn't matter that much, because she was married this time and would be graduating in a month.

"I guess," Will said.

"Yeah!" Quinn ran to get a chair. She kicked off her heels, and then stood on the chair.

"May I have your attention, please?" Quinn asked, and everyone turned to face her.

"Hey, everyone," Quinn said, smiling as she waved, and everyone waved back. "I have a very important announcement to make. I am, um, pregnant again…"

It was silent for a moment, and then everyone began to clap and congratulate Quinn on the embryo in Quinn's soon to be swollen stomach.

Quinn got off the chair, marveling at how happy she was. The night was full of swinging dresses, dancing, food, cake, presents, congratulations, and, of course, champagne. It was everything Quinn imagined her wedding to be, and she was marrying the one guy she truly loved, and would build a family with him.


	16. Chapter 16

Same Mistakes 1

Quinn loved her new boyfriend Sam, with his cute eyes and shaggy blond hair that had lemon juice in it. Sam was still considered popular now, especially since he was dating Quinn Fabray. Quinn had her eye on him ever since they did "New York" in the courtyard, but she couldn't bear the thought of getting close to someone again and then having them ripped from her, and that's why she had run off on him. But she was so happy that they were together now.

Quinn also the HBIC again, which meant she could bitch on anyone. But she vowed to leave the Glee kids alone, and keep her friendship with Mercedes and Kurt. Quinn and Sam were in Quinn's house one day, eating pints of cookie dough ice cream, Quinn fresh off of Cheerio's practice with her uniform still on and her hair up in it's tight ponytail and Sam in a T-shirt and shorts when Sam leaned over and kissed Quinn.

Quinn was taken by surprise, as this was her first kiss with Sam, but her body began to tingle all over as there soft kissing got bigger. Not sloppy, like it was with Puck, just heavy and romantic.

Sam picked Quinn up in his arms and carried her upstairs to her bedroom, gently laying her down before continuing to kiss her.

"Sam, please…" Quinn whispered, as she felt herself getting more and more aroused. He looked at her, his eyes full of longing, but then he shook his head.

"No, Quinn, I'm sorry, I can't," he said. "I don't want to put you through that you went through last year."

"Sam…" Quinn gasped. "Puck and I, we didn't use any protection. My mom put me on the Pill just in case anything ever happened again."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, shifting his body because of the tightness he was feeling in his boxers. "Because, you know, it'll be my first time, and I wouldn't want to give myself to someone who will end up regretting it."

"I'm sure," Quinn told him. He began to kiss her again as he fumbled to slip her Cheerio's uniform off. He pushed inside of her, groaning at how right it felt, smiling at the sight of Quinn moaning and grabbing at his hair.

He pulled out of her, feeling like he was seeing stars. Quinn was panting heavily. She got out of bed and went out the room.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To get new sheets," she replied, grabbing sheets and a comforter and blanket from the linen closet. "I need to wash my dirty sheets before my mom can get to them."

"Oh, right," he replied. Quinn changed her bed sheets, putting the dirty ones in the wash and then sitting down on the couch, hating herself, even though she would never admit it to Sam.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Nothing," she replied quickly, looking away.

"Um, I'm tired, do you think you can leave?" Quinn asked, and then mentally punched herself at the sight of Sam's sad face.

"Don't worry, I truly am tired," Quinn quickly said. "I'm not mad at you or anything. I'll see you in school tomorrow, okay?"

Sam kissed Quinn goodbye and then left, and then Quinn collapsed on the couch, hating herself.

_Love it? Hate it? Review it? Tell me what you think!_


End file.
